Dreams In Unova
by Swifty Swift Swift
Summary: Callum and Nicole are the son and daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty Ketchum. Now Callum and Nicole go on there adventure with Callum wanting to be top coordinator and Nicole wanting to be the next Pokémon champion. Many things will try to stop them but none of them will. BTW I'm using people from all series. PLEASE REVIEW !


Hey people this is going to be a super long Pokémon Fanfiction story so you better get ready and watch as I Callum go through the Pokémon world. So I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

**Bold = sound**

Normal = normal text

_Italics = Pokémon talk_

Let's begin!

(Callum's POV)

* * *

**BEEP BEEP**** BEEP **is the sound I wake up to every morning, but today is different. Today is the day I start my Pokémon journey and I can't wait. As I get out of bed I realize how excited I am so immediately run down stairs where my parents should be waiting. My parents are Ash Ketchum the incredibly talented Pokémon champion for Unova. And my other parent is Misty Ketchum an incredible scientist who owns the lab in Aspertia City (our home town) which hands out starter Pokémon to the 10 year olds. When I eventually get down stairs no one is around so I quickly run over to the lab, as that is where they said they'd be. How did I forget! Anyway on the way to the lab I see my sister who is my twin so is also starting her journey today. She dreams of becoming the next Pokémon champion of Unova and being the first to take the position from our daddy. Personally I want to become the top coordinator and this year is the first year they are allowing contests in to Unova so if I won this year's grand festival I'd be the first person to ever become top coordinator in Unova.

"Hey Nicole, wait up." I shouted as I approached her. She turned around and saw me so stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Hey Callum." She greeted as I approached.

"Are you excited" I said already knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding, of course I'm excited. I'm about to start my journey and start my goal of defeating daddy" She replied while walking towards the lab. I also walked towards the lab alongside her.

"I know I can't wait to enter a contest and be the first top coordinator Unova has ever seen."

"Well were not going to get far without our Pokémon so let's hurry." Nicole replied while running towards the lab which was now in sight.

"Right behind you" I replied while also running alongside her.

* * *

Once we arrived at the lab are fathers were waiting as we expected. "Hey kids!" are daddy (Ash) greeted as we entered

"You finally got here" are mum said.

"Well were here now and that's all that counts" I said mainly at my mum.

"So are you ready to get your first Pokémon?" Are mum said while holding out a blue box and a pink box.

"Yes!" I and Nicole replied in unison.

"Well here you go. The pink one is for Nicole and the Blue one is for Callum." Are daddy explained while snatching them out of mum's hands and handing us them. We didn't waste any time in opening up our boxes and getting our Poké Ball.

"Come on out!" Nicole said as she threw her Poké Ball in the air.

"Spotlight!" I said as I threw my Poké Ball in the air as well.

Then out of the Poké Balls appeared a Glaceon and Togekiss, and the Togekiss was mine. YAY!

"Dad I love Togekiss, thanks so much" I said excitedly while stroking Togekiss who seemed happy as well.

"Daddy Glaceon is so amazing, thanks" Nicole said while letting her Glaceon jump into her arms.

"You're welcome kids, but remember you have to take proper care of them OK" daddy said

"OK" Nicole and I said in unison.

"Good, now here are your information packs. A Pokémon league pack for Nicole and a Pokémon contest pack for Callum." Are mum said while handing us a box.

"They are very useful for you guys. In yours Nicole it has a map showing you where all the gym leaders in Unova are, a book telling you all about each gym leader and an official league rule book. And in yours Callum it has a book telling you when and where all the contests will be, 6 Poké Ball capsules, all of the seals and an official contest rule book." Are daddy said.

"Wow this is awesome." I said looking at all the seals.

"Yeah this is super cool" Nicole said while looking through her book about the gym leaders.

"Also there is something else we need to tell you" are daddy said

"What?" I replied wanting to know.

"I and your mum want you two to travel together"

"WHAT!" Both I and Nicole shouted.

"You two will be traveling together during your journey." mum said.

"Why do I have to travel with him?" Nicole said while pointing at me

"HEY" I said because she insulted me.

"Look kids, if you travel together you can help each other out in any danger. Also me and your father don't want you traveling alone OK." Are mum said.

"Fine, I guess it won't be that bad" I said.

"Yeah I agree it'll be fun" Nicole said.

"Good, now Nicole the gym leader Cheren here won't be able to battle you for a week and also Callum the first contest of Unova is being held right here in Aspertia City in 5 days so you better get training." Daddy said

"5 DAYS! I have to do a lot of training with Togekiss and prepare." I said panicking

"OK guys you better get ready and pack your backpacks" dad said

"Ok Togekiss you ready to go" I said talking to Togekiss.

"_Yeah Callum lets do this and win!"_ Togekiss replied.

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think? This story is set in Black/White 2 not Black/White OK. So will you please review and tell me how I did. Anyway good bye !


End file.
